


Prophets

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kevin is angry, Smut, and he's allowed to be, annoying Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are on a hunt, and you stayed back at the bunker with Kevin to annoy the hell out of him. On purpose.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prophets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on a hunt, and you stayed back at the bunker with Kevin to annoy the hell out of him. On purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a chance for a possible Kevin story?" anonymous  
> "If you wrote about Kevin, I think all I need to ask is if you can avoid his death. I'm a really big fan of your Samandriel and your other docs of an understanding main character. I like your style so I'll let you do what you want." anonymous

“You know, Chuck used to-“  
“I DON’T CARE!!!” Kevin suddenly burst out yelling. “I’m not interested in what Chuck used to do, or say, or whatever, and I’m pretty glad I don’t have visions either. I have enough headaches as it is.”  
He was breathing heavily when he ended.  
“Finally.” I chuckled.  
“You think this is funny?” he asked, scowling.  
“Not at all. I’m just relieved.”  
“How is my shouting at you a reason for you to be relieved?”  
“It’s less that you’re shouting at me, and more that you’re finally venting your anger.” I explained.  
It was true. I didn’t mind that he’d yelled at me. In fact, I’d been poking and nagging at him all week, ever since the boys had left for a case, to get him to crack. When I had realized that my mentioning his predecessor bothered him, and massively so, I had begun using it to my advantage.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he grumbled.  
“I think you do. You didn’t want any of this. You had no choice but to give yourself over to this life in order to survive. And it cost you your girlfriend, your mother, everything. Of course you’re angry, and you have every right to be.”  
Surprised, he looked at me.  
“You mean that?”  
I smiled softly.  
“Sure I do. And if you hold all that anger in… Well, that’s just not healthy. I was just worried. Sorry for teasing you like that.”  
“I’m – what? Teasing?” Kevin asked, looking confused.  
“By mentioning Chuck all the time. I knew it was getting to you, and I just wanted you to vent a little.”  
“Oh. I thought you…” he trailed off, and I thought I saw him blushing a little.  
“What?”  
“N-nothing.”  
“Come on, spit it out.”  
He sighed.  
“I thought you had a thing for him.”  
“You thought I- Kevin, I never even met the man!”  
His eyes widened at my words.  
“But how do you know all these things about him if you never…”  
“Second-hand knowledge. The boys told me most of it. the rest I made up.” I admitted, not the least bit ashamed.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“I told you, I was worried. And this was the most annoying – to you, at least – thing I could come up with. I wanted you to blow off some steam. Be it ever so little. Don’t tell me you don’t feel at least a little bit better now.”  
A faint smile appeared on his face.  
“I do feel a little better. Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it… Hey, are you hungry? I sure could use a snack.”  
“Yeah, I could eat.”  
“I think there’s leftover Chinese from last night. You okay with that?”  
“Sure.”  
  
We made our way to the kitchen to each pick our poison from the rather wide selection of leftovers and shove it into the microwave. While said device was doing its job, I looked Kevin, who was staring at the floor, over. He’d come quite a way since I first met him. From a kid in Advanced Placement, he’d gone to being a… well, a man, really, with a burden he never wanted to carry, but still didn’t shy away from. I admired that about him. Of course, I kept that admiration a secret, just like the other, more tender feelings I had for him. And the less tender feelings, too. Otherwise, I would have ripped his clothes off long ago.  
The sound of the microwave announcing it was done jammed me from my thoughts back into the here and now, and I handed Kevin his share before we went back to the library. He made moves to return to the book he’d been buried in, which was still spread open on the table, but I did not intend to let him, instead closing it right in front of his nose.  
“I don’t think so.” I told him. “You deserve a break.”  
He fell into his chair while I took the liberty to sit on the edge of the table in front of him.  
“I guess you have a point.” he admitted.”  
“You bet I do. You’re entitled to some time off, just like you’re entitled to be angry.”  
He smiled wearily, and we ate in silence.  
  
The take-out boxes set aside when we were finished with their content, I laid my head to the side, similar to the way Cas did when he was wondering or confused about something. It had just occurred to me that there had been an odd undertone in Kevin’s voice earlier.  
“Kevin?” I addressed him carefully.  
“Hm?” he uttered, looking up at me.  
“Did the thought that I might have had a thing for Chuck bother you?”  
His cheeks turned red, but he nodded.  
“Why?” I kept asking.  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
“Sure you can.”  
“No. You’re gonna think it’s stupid. You’ll laugh.”  
“Kevin, I will not laugh. I promise.”  
He looked at me for a moment, before heaving a sigh and then taking a deep breath.  
“The thought that you might have had a thing for Chuck bugged me because… because I have a thing for you.”  
“You have a – wait, what?”  
Slowly, he lifted his eyes from the floor to meet mine. There was nothing but sincerity in them.  
“You’re serious?” I asked.  
“Dead.”  
With a broad smile, I slid off the table and into Kevin’s lap. His eyes widened in surprise. Again. that seemed to happened a lot today.  
“Well, then… I suppose it’s a good thing I that there IS a prophet I am in love with, don’t you think?”  
“Are YOU serious?”  
“Dead.” I whispered, my lips so close to his that I could feel their warmth already.  
Kevin closed the gap, his lips crashing into mine as his hands held my body firmly to his.  
  
We separated after what felt like hours when my phone, which I had set on vibrate, slowly moved across the table, creating a quite awful sound in the process. I reached for it with a sigh and quickly kissed the tip of Kevin’s nose before picking up.  
“Hey, Dean! How’s the hunt going?” I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan as Kevin kissed down my neck. “You don’t say? Of course. I’ll let him know. See you tomorrow. Bye.”  
After hanging up on a surprised-sounding Dean, I forced myself to scowl at Kevin.  
“What?” he asked innocently.  
I smacked his shoulder.  
“You’re lucky this wasn’t that important of a call.”  
“Actually not. I knew.”  
“Oh, did you now?” Pray tell, Mr. Advanced Placement, how did you figure that one out?”  
“I heard it in your voice. I know how you sound when it’s a matter of life or death, and now you just… didn’t.”  
“How would you-“  
“I always listen to you. Always.” he admitted, and the expression in his eyes was so devoted it took my breath away as I went to kiss him.  
“So… we have the bunker… to ourselves… for about… twelve more hours…” I murmured between kisses.  
“Hmmm… And I’ve got a pretty good idea how we’re going to spend them.” Kevin replied.  
“Oh yeah? And how do you know I’m gonna go along with your plans?”  
He smirked.  
“Prophet, remember?”  
“No visions, remember?” I retorted, and he shrugged.  
“Sometimes, my gut feelings are quite accurate.”  
“Huh…” I mused, getting off him and leaning against the table. “And what’re they telling you now?”  
He rose from his chair, his gaze reminiscent of a lioness whilst stalking her prey. Placing his hands on the tabletop, to my right and left, he had me caged in.  
“You’re teasing again, that’s what.” he growled, staring me down. “You want this.” he then continued, stepping closer and letting me feel him in a very particular way. “You want me. Right here.”  
He kept looking at me, his eyes clouded with lust, growing even darker when I licked my lips in anticipation.  
“Would you look at that.” I crooned, my fingers playing with the edge of his shirt. “The prophet is right.”  
I pulled the shirt over his head and hopped onto the table, kissing him roughly. Wrapping my legs around him, I held him to me, his response to my kiss filled with equal, if not more, hunger. Our hands busy undoing each other’s jeans, we kissed as if we wanted to consume one another, until Kevin broke away to pull my tank top off me. His lips then found purchase on my collarbone, busily leaving marks while he unclasped my bra, cupping my breasts in his hands as it fell to the floor. In the meantime, I blindly pushed both, denim and plain cotton, down his hips and thighs as far as possible before reaching for him. He groaned against my skin when my fingers moved over his length, over and over, and one of his hands fell from its occupation at my chest to instead disappear into my underwear.  
A sound somewhere between a moan, a sigh and a mewl escaped me, my second hand tightening at the nape of his neck when his fingers moved through my wetness, precise, his thumb circling the sensitive pearl hidden there, teasing, driving me mad with desire even before he finally slipped a finger into me, our lips meeting in a voracious kiss.  
It was as if we couldn’t stop ourselves until we were each almost at breaking point, which was when he pulled away from me, dragging what clothing I still wore off me before ridding himself completely of his jeans and boxers. Neither of us had any patience left at this point, so once we were both bare, I pulled him close again. He called out my name as he pushed into me in one swift stroke before pulling back out, almost completely, only to slam back in, hitting all the right spots in the process. His hands were on my breasts again, kneading, squeezing, pinching sometimes gently pulling, and he tugged at my lip between harsh kisses.  
Surely, I would later be able to inspect the marks my nails were leaving on his deliciously firm derrière while my fingers dug in there to pull him closer, faster every time, as we were both nearing the precipice. I held him buried impossibly deep within me when I came, a spark of my orgasm setting him alight and igniting his. I felt him spill inside of me, his heat warming me even more, or bodies both glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.  
Our foreheads leaning together and still holding on to one another, we stayed like that until we could breathe almost normally again.  
“Wow.” I huffed as Kevin reluctantly stepped back.  
“I think that’s an understatement.” he grinned.  
“Well, then…” I said, hopping off the table and starting to make my way towards the bathrooms on slightly shaky legs.  
After a few moments, Kevin caught up with me and stopped me in my tracks. He stood directly behind me, one hand perched on my hip, the other on my stomach, pressing me back against him.  
“Just where do you think you’re going?” he murmured, his teeth grazing my earlobe.  
With a smile, I reached back to card my fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck again.  
“To take a shower with you, what else?”  
  
I jolted awake when somebody hammered against my door. It was Dean’s annoyed voice that followed.  
“Next time you two decide to get down and dirty in a communal area, take your clothes with you afterwards! And you better scrub that table clean!” he called, trying to sound strict, but I could hear the smug grin behind his anger before the sound of his leaving steps faded away.  
Kevin sat up next to me and kissed my shoulder.  
“You should have seen that coming.” he told me.  
“Me?” I questioned, turning to peck his lips. “What about you? You’re the prophet.”


	2. Vaticinatum Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since you and Kevin got together, and you find a lovely way to show your appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You write really good!! Keep going! Thank you for writing this, please post an update?" ginger_snap13  
> "MORE! Please write more kevin reader stuff. There is not enough of it. Please" elan

“I just don’t see the point!”  
“Of course not, because it’s totally not up your alley.” I sighed, giving Dean an annoyed look. “But is it really so hard to do me this small favor? I already did most of it, I just need your help with the last few steps.”  
“Totally not up my alley? What’s that supposed to mean? Just because it’s not my everyday choice doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate that sort of thing. I’m not an entirely uncultured swine, you know…”  
“I never said you were. Now, are you going to help me with it, or do I have to ask Sam?”  
“Fine.” Dean huffed in defeat.  
“Thank you.” I beamed. “When you’re done, you might want to head into the kitchen. I have a feeling the pie gods might be smiling down upon you.”  
Throwing him a wink over my shoulder, I left the garage to go and find Kevin, but Sam crossed my path first.  
“Hey F/N! What was that about?”  
“What, Dean? Oh, nothing, he’s just transporting something for me. You know, from the garage to where it’s supposed to be.”  
“Got it. You looking for Kevin?” he asked with a knowing grin.  
“Yeah. Have you seen him?”  
“He’s in the library, as usual.”  
“Thanks, Sam. I’ll see you later on.”  
“Sure. Oh, and F/N?”  
“Yeah?” I turned back to face him again.  
“I just… I just wanted to say that I’m really happy about this thing between you and Kevin. Dean is, too.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, well… It’s just that… Since the two of you are together,… it’s the happiest we’ve seen Kevin. Like, ever. And I guess we’re both just really grateful for that. So, thanks.”  
I didn’t know what to say, so I just gave him a tight hug before directing my steps toward the library.

As I expected, Kevin was bent over the Tablet and a mess of papers, trying to decipher the divine scribbles. I bent to loop my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
“Hey.” He said tiredly, looking up at me.  
“Hi there.”  
“What was that discussion with Dean about?”  
“You heard that?” I asked, growing a bit nervous.  
Apparently, Dean’s voice travelled more than Sam’s did.  
“Hm.”  
“Nothing much. I just needed his help, and he took a little convincing. You don’t need to worry about it.”  
“You know, you could have come to me. I’d help you with anything.” Kevin said, a small blush rising to his cheeks.  
“Anything, huh?”  
“Of course.”  
“Would you…” I paused, moving to sit in his lap, sideways, so I could easily look at both, him and his work, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. “… teach me how to read this thing?”  
I tapped the tablet as I finished my sentence.  
“That’s… I… I don’t know if I can…” he stuttered.  
“Why not?” I pouted, although I knew the answer and had just asked in order to play for some time.   
“Well… being the only one able to make sense of this thing is kind of the whole point of being a prophet.”  
“Alright. Then tell me how you do it. It still seems like an awful lot of work.”  
“It is.” he sighed.

A few weeks had passed since that hunt the brothers had been on. The one where I’d stayed back with the sole purpose to annoy the hell out of Kevin until he vented his bottled-up anger. Little had I know that my plan’s success would also result in a mutual love-confession followed by hot sex on this very table.   
We had spent the whole of that night together, and had been discovered the next morning when, upon their return, the boys had stumbled over our clothes as they lay strewn across the library.  
Dean had, aside from a few teasing remarks towards me when Kevin was not nearby, been surprisingly mature about the whole thing, and when he’d thanked me earlier that had been the first time Sam had ever directly addressed my involvement with Kevin.  
It had surprised me when, a few days later, Kevin had, with a lot of stuttering and hesitation, asked me if I’d actually been serious when I said I was in love with him. Whether what we had was an actual relationship, or just… sex. A result of boredom. After my initial shock had subsided, I had made it very clear that I had indeed been in earnest.  
Since then, we had only grown closer, to the point where he spent most nights in my room, even when we did not indulge in any form of physical decadence, simply because it was more… homey.  
Even though he was much happier and more at ease since we were together, I knew he missed his old life sometimes. I had no right to blame him for that, and I didn’t. But in moments like this, he seemed perfectly at peace. Content.  
Still holding me in his arms, he pointed out details, on the tablet and in his notes. Explained how he looked for regularities. Or for anomalies. And once he found something like that, he just… knew. From there, translating the according passage was a breeze, he claimed.  
Listening intently, I leaned into him more and more as the minutes ticked by. The warmth of his body enveloped me, and when he turned to look at me every so often, his breath would fan out over my cheeks. During one such moment, our eyes locked, and our lips met for a long, deep kiss.  
“Kevin…” I hummed as we leaned forehead to forehead.  
“F/N…” he began, his voice but a whisper.  
“Sammy and I are heading out to the bar.” Dean said, casually strolling in and unintentionally interrupting our moment, his next question purely rhetorical, and my queue that he had done what I had asked for. “You guys wanna come with?”  
“I’m good. Kevin?”  
“Nah… have fun, guys.”  
“Suit yourself.” Dean muttered with faked disappointment and made his way up the stairs, closely followed by Sam, who wished us a good evening before the door fell shut behind him.  
“Come with me.” I told Kevin, kissing the tip of his nose before I got off his lap.  
He scrambled to follow me, and when he reached my side I took his hand, interlacing our fingers as I dragged him along towards his room.  
“Close your eyes.” I instructed when we had reached our destination.  
“What? Why?”  
“It’s called a surprise, dummy!”  
“I don’t…”  
“Please?” I asked, batting my lashes and pouting.  
“Alright, alright.” he sighed and did as I asked.  
I followed the cliché and waved my hand in front of his eyes to make sure he really couldn’t see before I opened the door, flicked on the lights and carefully led him in. Guiding him to stand where he needed to be, I took a deep breath and stepped aside.  
“You can look.”  
As soon as he saw the reason for my earlier secrecy, he took in a sharp gasp.  
“You got me a Cello?”  
“I… It’s not just any Cello.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s yours.”  
“Mine?” he asked, confusion clouding his face for a few moments before realization dawned on him. “You mean-“  
“Yeah. I tracked it down. Wasn’t that hard, really, it was still at your old house. I also brought your supplies. Strings, sheet music, the works. But if you don’t… If you don’t want it, we can get rid of it again. I just thought you might like a piece of home here, since-“  
Kevin cut off my rambling by sealing his lips to mine, and he did not let up until he had kissed me breathless.  
“Thank you.” He murmured then, leaning our foreheads together again. “I love it. I love you.”  
I gave him a wide smile and pecked his lips again. Part of me wanted to mirror his declaration, but another part of me wasn’t ready to say it yet.  
“Play for me?” I asked instead.  
“Now?”  
“Well, yeah…”  
“I’ll need to tune it first. Probably restring it, too. And I haven’t played in years.”  
“So you’re saying you want to practice first?”  
“I guess so…”  
“Fair enough. You know… There is something else you’re quite proficient at, but I wouldn’t mind – at all – letting you practice a bit more.” I hinted not-so-subtly.  
“Oh? And what’s that?”  
I just smirked and grabbed his collar, pulling him with me as I backed up towards the bed.


	3. Not Yet Come to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and yourself return from your most recent hunt and are greeted in a surprising way.

I groaned loudly as I got out of the Impala, anything but graceful, and winced at the sound of several of my joints cracking.  
“You okay?” Dean asked with a glance, still in the process of stretching out to his full height himself.  
“’M just sore. Freakin’ ghouls.” I mumbled.  
“At least you’ve never been munched on by one of them.” Sam commented.  
“There is that.” I agreed, then making a face and shrugging. “I’m just gonna go to bed. You don’t mind if I leave my duffel in the car for the night, do you Dean?”  
“Not a bit.”  
“Great.”  
I took the few steps down to the door that led from the garage to the main part of the bunker, but froze when I had opened it.  
The brothers, sort of dazed themselves, had not realized I had stopped moving, and ran straight into my back.  
“What the hell, F/N?!” Dean complained.  
“Shh!” I held up my hand to silence him. “Listen.”  
It was a familiar melody that reached our ears. The kind you’d know because you heard it in your favorite TV-show or movie. But right now, for me, it gained a special kind of beauty because I knew where it came from.  
Sam shared his brothers tired, but suddenly intrigued expression.  
“Kevin?” he asked me in a whisper.  
I nodded my answer, wanting to leave the music as undisturbed as possible.  
As much as I enjoyed standing there and just listening, I soon grew restless, as did the boys, albeit for different reasons. They just wanted their beds. I wanted Kevin.  
I’d missed him, even though we had not been gone for long, and the melody notes through the still air of the bunker only drove home how much I longed to see him. Even so, I still remained with the brothers for a few more moments and enjoyed the melody. A quick glance revealed that Dean’s eyes were closed, as were Sam’s, and it was a nice touch. Both of them, just taking in the moment like that, the feeling of coming home and being greeted by something beautiful.  
I left them, quietly making my way to Kevin’s door. He looked up when I entered, but continued playing.  
“Is that Bach?” I asked.  
“Yes.” he replied, smiling softly. “The Prelude to his first Cello Suite.”  
“How many did he compose?”  
“A collection of six.”  
“Can you play them all?”  
“I have the sheet music. But that’s not the same thing.”  
We fell silent until, after a while, Kevin spoke again.  
“I didn’t know you’d be back today.”  
“I thought I’d surprise you. Seems like I got the surprise myself.”  
Stepping closer, I watched him carefully set aside the instrument after the melody had ended.  
“I was just practicing. That wasn’t me playing for you.”  
“I know. But somehow, that makes it even better. You weren’t trying to impress anyone.”  
“Hm.” He snorted.  
“Kevin. I mean it.” I scowled.  
“If you say so.”  
“You know what? I love you, but you can be such a sarcastic idiot sometimes that I just want to slap you.”  
“He’d been stepping towards me, but when I had finished my sentence, I noticed he had stopped moving and was now standing in the middle of the room, while I was still near the door. His eyes were wide as he regarded me with fascination.  
“What?”  
“You never said you loved me before.”  
“Have too.”  
“Not in those three words, you haven’t.”  
I opened my mouth to protest again, but closed it right away to consider and sift through my memories.  
“Huh.” I huffed when I truly couldn’t remember one instant where I’d used those specific words. “I guess you’re right. Did you have doubts?” I said, moving to where he stood and taking both his hands in mine.  
“No, of course not. It’s just nice to hear.”  
“Well then, hear it you shall. Kevin Tran?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
Before I knew it, Kevin was kissing me, fierce and hungry, as clothing began to fly around the room and my last coherent thought of the night was spent hoping the brothers were no longer listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, lave a comment, I'm dying for feedback!!!


End file.
